Adventure! The Story of Marina and Flapjack
by PumpkinView
Summary: [OC CENTRIC-if you don't like OCs, just don't read it.] A young girl named Marina, with the ambition to be a pirate like her aunt Agnes, meets a boy named Flapjack, and they become close friends. Over the years, it seems a romance begins to bloom, and it all starts when Flapjack begins to have a crush on her. Over the years, will they become closer, or will they drift apart? R&R!


**Adventure! The Story of Marina and Flapjack**

 **Chapter One: How to Raise Your Niece**

3 years since the tragedy happened, and Martin Myrtle had decided to return to the sea, as it was the only way he could make a living. His expeditions on the sea were his livelihood, and trading was his way.

His daughter, Marina, however, was too young to bring along, as she was at the tender age of 5, so he had to leave her with one of his deceased wife's sisters. Being that his wife's sister Agnes was the only one living in Stormalong Harbor, that is who Martin had decided to leave his daughter with.

Of course, he had to track her down, first.

~u~

It was mere hours until Martin had to get to his crew and ship, but he was still searching for Agnes. He had tried the address he believed her to be living at, but it was empty. She was out. He asked one of her neighbors where she might be, but none of the places they had mentioned showed any trace of her.

The only option he could check was to "look in an alleyway" like one of the neighbors had said, but he found that ridiculous, why would she be in some random alley in Stormalong? But at this point, he was desperate enough to look under a rock, so he started peeking down the alleys.

Just when his search seemed to be fruitless, he heard a scrap going on. Out of curiosity, he walked down the alley, to see two men fighting.

"Is that all you got?" a gruff, yet fairly high pitched and feminine for a man came from a woman wearing a dark blue coat, open wide, he had bandages over his chest, and wore big boots and and a Captain's hat. He seemed fairly lanky, and lacked even a trace of facial hair, in fact, his face was oddly familiar to Martin. The man wiped up his nosebleed with the sleeve of his coat, and giving a slight laugh.

"This isn't funny Agnes. Gimme back my hat!" the other man said. He had blue skin, but his big red nose stuck on his face like a sore thumb. All of his limbs appeared to be wooden. He was angry.

At the mention of _Agnes,_ Martin realized, that was no man. That was his sister-in-law!

"Beg for it, K'nuckles." Agnes teased with a smirk.

"Agnes?" Martin called out to her.

"Huh?" Agnes, who was in the middle of teasing K'nuckles, turned towards Martin. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm busy beating up someone so…" she turned back to K'nuckles. "Why aren't you begging?"

"Woman, I will _never_ get on my knees and beg!" K'nuckles crossed his arms.

Agnes kicked him in the wooden leg, which made him drop to his knees.

K'nuckles grunted. "I may be on my knees, but I ain't beggin!"

"Agnes, this is important." Martin cut in again.

"Ugh, fine, what do you want?" Agnes turned to Martin again.

"Can we speak for a moment…outside of the alley?"

"Ugh, fine. Give me a moment." She turned back to K'nuckles, and took of the Captain's hat, and threw it at him. Her long crimson hair fell down to her waist. "It's your lucky day, K'nuckles. But don't think I won't be comin' back to kick your ass!" She turned back to Martin. "We can speak now."

Martin and Agnes left the alley.

Agnes crossed her arms. "Well? What is so important that you needed me to talk to you about?" she cocked her head, with a scowl.

"I need you to watch over my daughter Marina, while I go back to sea for a few…years…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, who _the hell_ are you, even, and _why_ are you askin me to watch over your daughter?" Agnes seemed confused.

"You are the right Agnes Opal, correct? I mean…It could be some strange coincidence that you have the same first name, and happen to look just like my deceased wife Beatrice-"

"Wait! You're the bloke who married my older sister?! Aye, it feels like just yesterday I was reading the letter you sent me about her passing!" said Agnes, inhaling sharply, with a look that just screamed 'this is awkward'.

Martin sighed. "Yes. Anyways, will you watch my daughter or not? I have to leave in less than 2 hours, and my crew would be annoyed to find out we need to make a stop to drop my daughter off with Hazel-"

"I'll watch her-and I'll _definitely_ do a _HELL_ of a lot better job than Hazel could." Agnes uncrossed her arms.

"Thank you, Agnes. Let me go fetch my daughter."

~u~

Martin dropped off Marina with Agnes, who then was walking her to her home.

Marina gawked at Agnes.

"What are you staring at, kid?"

"A-are you a real pirate, Aunt Agnes?"

"As real as they get, kiddo."

"Will you take me on pirate adventures? Can I be a pirate too?" Marina seemed excited. "Other kids say I can't be a pirate because I'm a girl!"

Agnes stopped a moment, and leaned down to Marina. "Listen, kid. If anyone _ever_ tells you that you can't do something because you're a girl, _punch them in the face._ And don't apologize for it either. They deserve that punch." She said, crossing her arms.

"Aunt Agnes…?" Marina asked

"What?"

"Are you the captain?"

Agnes chuckled. "Even higher than that, kid. I'm a _Commodore._ " She smirked.

"Wow" Marina whispered in amazement.

"And I earned that title with _blood, sweat, and tears._ " Agnes smirked. "And other bodily fluids too, I guess." She shrugged. "Now, c'mon. Let's get our asses home."

Agnes walked Marina the rest of the way home.

Marina immediately went to sleep, and dreamt about pirate adventures.

Agnes smirked. Raising this kid was going to be a piece of cake. It would be like Martin was back in no time.

 _ **A/N: I really should be working on my other fanfics (Amalgamation, Across the Universe, and Bad Blood-as well as a few Harvey Beaks and Chowder ideas unrelated to Amalgamation, that I wanted to write.) But yet, I had to get this idea out of my head. I'll try to update this one fairly regularly too, but of course, the other fics might have to come first heh. Just a small warning, the next chapter is going to jump ahead 3 years, and that's when Flapjack and Marina will meet. And then the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter jumps ahead another 2 years. There might be more time skips than that, I'm still early in the writing of this fanfic. I plan on having an over-all plot that goes on over a few years, and I'm not sure if this will be one story, or if I might end it, and do a sequel that goes further in time. I do know, however, that if I have a character mention a past event, there's a good chance I might write a one-shot about it for both the purpose of character development and because it might be funny.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't quote me on this, but I will have the next chapter out fairly soon-ish. ~Miya**_


End file.
